wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wings of Fire Books/@comment-36691714-20191224140804
My review: The first arc is good, but the second and third ones are awful. I have several criticisms about this series. In Wings Of Fire, dragons are some of the most unintelligent sentient species I’ve ever seen in a book series. They kill each other all the time and kings are out of the question. On est example of their stupidity is when a queen dies without FEMALE heirs, the whole kingdom goes in chaos. Why not use males instead of just being like: We’d rather get our entire kingdom destroyed instead of having gender equality. The only reason dragons managed to dominate humans was by using their strength, not their peanut-sized brains. Like seriously, why are dragons so stupid ? The protagonists are: Clay: A dimwitted male MudWing. He likes food. I guess he is fireproof. Tsunami: A powerful Sea Wing Princess. Glory: A dangerous RainWing who later becomes queen of two tribes. Starflight: A cowardly NightWing that only has intelligence as an advantage. Sunny: A SandWing Princess who stopped an entirely war. Moonwatcher: A female NightWing with mind-reading powers. Winter: An IceWing. He gets abuse de by his parents. Peril: A female SkyWing and a machine of death and destruction. Turtle: An animus SeaWing. I guess he is strong ? Qibli: Basically Starflight but less cowardly. I see something here. Oh yeah, the females are much more powerful than males. At this point, this isn’t even feminism, this is sexism. Sure, we do have Darkstalker, but he gets turned into a character with the strength of an apple and the brain of a plank of wood. There are many plot points that don’t make any sense. How do HiveWings know what bullet ants are ? Why didn’t the NightWings shackle Kinkajou’s wings to keep her from flying away ? HOW DO ANIMUS EVEN EXIST ? None of these are ever explained. The second arc is awful because it introduces us to this new character, Darkstalker, who could have been an amazing, pure evil villain, but instead, we get that sympathetic idiot who had a tough life. Like, he did kill IceWings, but that makes it even worse. Are we supposed to see him as a hero or a villain ? There are no reasons for Darkstalker’s doing apart from the fact he had a “tough” childhood. How is it the modern IceWings’ fault if his father was evil ? Don’t even get me started on the awful fandom. Going on DeviantArt and search Wings of Fire would make you go blind. There are some things I like: The covers are well drawn. The story is well written. The first arc made me laugh sometimes (the second arc did not even make me smile). The characters of the first arc are at least likeable, unlike the shells of characters we have in the second arc. In my opinion, the first arc gets a 7/10 while the second and third arcs get a 3/10. I’m never going to read the next books, the winglets or legends. In my head, the series ends with the first arc and the dragonets of destiny grow up to tell their stories to future generations. Not nightmare fuel of characters we’ve never met before and stupid transformations and stuff.